An Ordinary Morning in the Soarece Household
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Pikachu is trying to get up. When he eventually does, things start to go wrong. What will happen when big brother Raichu finds out? Will Pikachu survive? -Did this as an asignment for my AP class!-


An Ordinary Morning in the Soarece Household

**{Hello my darlings. This is a random little drabble that I did for my AP class. My assignment was to use repetition, and so I did! I used anaphora and… Some other kinds of repetition. You know what? I'm going to use that as an advantage for me. Keep reading to see what I have planned. Enjoy this cute little drabble.}**

Wake Up. Pikachu told himself as he wearily opened his eyes. Wake up. His little eyes burning due to the sunlight that beamed through the window. Wake up. He stared at the white ceiling for some time, thinking about the day to come. Wake up. He sat up and then fell back down onto his bed, making the blue covers move. Wake up. He heard his young master calling for him. Wake up. He then heard his little brother calling for him. Wake up. Now it was his big brother calling for him. Wake up.

Pikachu finally got up, not wanting to face his brother's wrath. He walked out of his room into the hallway. He walked around the white hallway in the mansion. Sometimes it's a good thing having a rich master, having to walk downstairs for breakfast isn't one though. He wobbled side to side, still half asleep. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _The little footsteps of Pichu were heard coming towards him in the hallway.

"Hurry Pikachu!" Pichu hurried him, as he grabbed his older brother's arm. Pikachu didn't like this. He doesn't like to be hurried. Pikachu pulled his hand away from his little brother. In the process of doing so, he hit a nearby night stand, it wobbled. _Crash. _Both Pikachu and Pichu looked back to the sound, seeing the pieces of a vase on the floor. Turquoise pieces glittered in the light.

"You idiot!" Pichu's eyes were in horror.

"Shut up." Pikachu replied as he brushed his ears, he always brushed his ears when he was nervous.

"How could you?"

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut up."

"You're going to get in trouble."

"Shut up."

"How are you going to hide this from brother?"

"Shut u-"

"Hide what from me?" Pikachu jumped some as he looked back. There stood his bigger brother, Raichu, as he interrupted his conversation. Pikachu looked as his brother's interrogating eyes as Raichu crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Pikachu gulped: the wrath will begin. Pichu trembled as he looked around. He decided to hide in the shadows of the night stand, wanting to watch the fight but not to be in the way of his bitter brother.

"What did you do this time?" Raichu glared at the younger one, which was now trying to make himself small.

"Psht!" Pichu pointed at the vase shattered into millions of pieces. Raichu noticed his little brother and the vase.

"I should have known," Raichu massaged his temples. Pikachu shuffled his foot, trying to walk away.

"No matter how much I tell you to be careful, you always find a way to break something."Raichu glared at Pikachu, who looked down at his feet.

"This is why I have to be in charge of you guys all the time," Raichu started, both of the young ones looked up at him.

"I know," Pikachu responded, knowing the speech too well.

"It's my duty to protect you guys, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"Instead of trusting you, I have to guard you at all times since you're always getting in trouble."

"Yes, I know."

"You know how hard it is to take care of you?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Yes, I kn-. I mean, I don't know." Pikachu shook his head when he corrected his mistake, making his ears move around. Raichu sighed as he looked at his brother.

"I just hope that you learned your lesson," Raichu now gave sympathetic eyes to Pikachu.

"Yeah, I did." Pikachu responded, even though he really didn't even know what lesson he had to learn.

"Good. When you come back, I want you to pick all of this mess up," Raichu turned around to walk back to the kitchen.

"Wait, come back from where?" Pikachu asked. Suddenly, Raichu turned around and thunder punched Pikachu in the gut. Pikachu flew across the hall and then finally flying out a window that a butler opened, knowing this was going to happen when he saw Raichu scolding the others. Pichu just stared at his older brother; this was very typical for him.

"Raichu, where did Pikachu go?" A young boy in a navy blue school uniform, asked him as he walked behind the electric Pokémon. The boy looked around, he saw the broken vase on the floor.

"Oh the vase my mom made." He walked towards the broken little pieces.

"I guess I'll just ask mom to make another one. It's not like it was worth a lot." The boy left to go find a butler to clean the mess up. Pichu turned to his older brother; Raichu had a devilish smirk on his face as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

**The Fin!**

**{Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so. Did you catch the repetition? If you did, here's the challenge! If you can tell me where the repetition is AND the type of repetition it is, I will give you… -drum roll- a random Pikachu drabble of your choice! Yes, you heard me! Of your choice! Pikachu can have a random date with a charmander. Or he could be attacked by vicious caterpies! All you have to do is give me the correct repetition types. I know them, I just forgot my notebook at school, so don't think you can fool me. Wish you all luck and please review!}**


End file.
